


瘾

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: I Walk Alone, 天涯独行
Genre: Burt Lancaster, Kirk Douglas, M/M, Out of Character, movie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 假如Noll和Frankie曾是炮友关系，重逢后就不一定非得手刃对方了……All Frankie wants is to retain control over his pal's body.
Relationships: Frankie/Noll





	瘾

Noll没想到自己那么想他，那么想要他，几乎在看见他的第一眼，他就知道他没变，从狡黠的闪闪发光的眼睛到他结实的身体。Noll背对着他，咽口水，关门，游移不定。这些年他一直想要一个合适的伴侣，满足要求的却寥寥。找合伙人是不行的，比如，一个刚从监狱出来准备报复他的曾经的合伙人。要是他当年明白道理，能够预知现在，他就不会对Frank的身体有什么想法。

和Ms. Richardson的性爱就像廉价酒，草草了事。他和她做爱只是觉得不走个过场就对不起她的资助。她很寂寞，他也无趣，没有比这更好的消遣。她懂得自己被应付了，于是拐弯抹角地讽刺，甚至今天Frank进来时，背后还粘着她不怀好意的目光。

让这女人见鬼吧，Frank已经过来了，Noll恨自己比他矮。无论是小比试，还是做爱时，Frank将他压制，他宁愿归咎于身高。这样的回忆很不利。

“是时候好好谈谈了，Dink。”Frank比人们想象的更正派，但狡猾起来不亚于他。他仿佛知道Noll想要，逼近过来，带着身上的气味。Noll分辨出这应当是Dave给Frank选的香水。这味道很新鲜，可他想要Frank原本的体味。也许更近一点就可以闻到了——他这么想，然后手一抖推翻了桌边的花瓶。

“Frank，”他继续退后，感到后腰磕上了桌角，Frank就在面前。“你知道，你真的得让人好好教你夜店的规矩。你现在什么也不懂。”

“所以是你教我，我很荣幸。”

Frank嘴角的弧度带着一种男子气的肉感，睫毛过长而半遮着他的眼睛——真是个漂亮的打手。Noll好像被他低柔的语气扼住了喉咙。

Frank抓着他的头发往下按，Noll感到刺痛，反手一肘，反而被擒住了。“跪下。”他说，Noll抬头再次凝视着男人的面庞，衬着合体的西装，似乎更加迷人。他跪了下来。

Frank摸着他的后脑，微粗糙的手掌蹭过他的脸，他硬了起来，这种反应可以归因于他想象着Frank身体自慰。他又看了Frank一眼，“那你就好好看着吧。”掩饰着咽唾沫的动作，去拆对方的皮带，“我从没有对谁示范。”

Frank站着不动：“你很懂。你比任何人都懂。Dink，你这人渣。”Noll刷的一声拉开他的皮带，在手的帮助下用牙齿慢慢扯开裤裆，一个闪念，抓上了Frank的屁股。“嘿”，Frank低呼，Noll一下子得意起来，对了，Frank依然有着完美的臀肌。他捏了几下，一面用牙齿把内裤拉下来，毛茸茸之下的半充血的老二出来了，他低下头，咬住龟头，双手再将裤子坏心眼地拉下去直到膝盖，Frank看上去并不在意，或是惊呆了，恐怕缺乏一点心理准备，就算是在入狱之前，他们也没有试过这样。

Noll摸到了他想要的——Frank的大腿。他流连在温热的肌肤上，在流畅的线条上上下下，一面一点点含下Frank的老二。他用舌头舔着眼儿，深深地屯进去，不是一次能吞下，他一面适应着，一面退回来。他喜欢他阴茎的气息，就像一个沉甸甸的果实窒息着他，而且膨大着加深了颜色。想象着被进入的感觉，Noll也更硬了，他既等不及又在考虑该如何善后。

他又一次吞下去，这一次他的手被对方从屁股上捉下来，移到后腰上放着。然后那双手揉上他的脑袋，把他扣在了那条老二上，开始一下下顶他，手掌有力地配合着。他的头发散作一团，眼睛往上看时被垂下的发丝挡住。Frank的味道滚烫浓烈，胀大到他受不了，喉咙有了排斥的反应，舌头被死死压着，就快真的把胃里的东西吐出来。Noll开始往回缩但Frank抓住他，把他往上提，他的鼻尖都埋进了卷毛里。Noll发出呜呜声，唾液打湿了下巴，眼泪盈满后溢出，划过耳朵下面。

Frank突然放开了他。Noll一下子滑下去，他撑起身子，抹了一把脸。

Frank支在墙边看他，“你知道监狱里的人可以做到什么程度吗，你还不够资格。”

“你也不。”Noll勉强哼出声音，喘息着，片刻之后，不适的感觉就过去了。他觉得自己嘴里翻滚起了一种新的奇怪的味道，需要喝点清水。尽管如此，他还是很想要。

他用膝盖支住臂弯，看着Frank，仿佛自己掌控了局面：“还是不够主动，Frank，你没有做到我说的话。记得吗，你总是畏畏缩缩，不会争取。”他抓住了Frank半抬起来的老二，压低眼睛看着他，他试过用这副表情无数次激怒他，“这就是为什么你只能像个应召女郎一样来到我的房间。”

“那好，你看看我是怎么服务你的——打开你的贱嘴。”Frank附身掐住他的脖子，然后老二顶上了他的口鼻，他下意识地紧闭了眼睛。于是他察觉到自己的欲望已经湿润了覆盖在上的衣物，摩擦得发痛。他尝试掰开Frank的手，最终只是握住了它们，借力跪坐了起来，身体在发热，被衣料束缚着，折磨着。他在渴望面前的人更加贴近，无遮无拦地承受压力的施予。

他把嘴张开，直到接下来他甚至不用自己做了——Frank按住他，开始操他的嘴，他后面的头发被揪住，但这至少比后脑直接撞到墙上要好。他的下巴无法收拢，喉咙因肿痛收缩，没法脱离控制，泪水爬满了他的脸，倒流进了鼻腔。

突然之间Frank退了出来，“你不合格。”他这么说，握住自己的阴茎，在他鼻子上划着。Noll越过那肉柱，模模糊糊看见他炫目的笑容。他下意识地也弯了弯嘴角，抬头看着他，等待着他的处置。

在松开Noll的皮带扣，像拆什么礼盒包装纸一样把他白净的衬衫扯出来时，Frank嘴角微微弯起，像是听到了一个回味无穷的笑话。他知道扳回自己应有地位的机会就在其中，也是他在Noll的公寓周围踩了一周的点的目的。

幸好Noll的喉结正在他的亲吻下小心地滚动着，那双蓝色的眼睛因盯着天花板，而暂时看不到他诡异的兴奋表情。

身下一阵窸窸窣窣，又乒的一声碰倒了什么物件，剩下的文件也都被挤到了桌子边缘，但他们无暇顾及。Frank把住Noll的腰，在他的配合下褪下他的裤子，在分身滑出时握住，将它包裹入摩擦的缓慢的浪潮之中。Noll闷哼着，把他往低处拉，双手抚摸着Frank矗立的欲望，就像一个对等交换，嘴唇带着津液的味道纠缠上他的嘴唇，努力在吻的过程中拿回一点掌控。哪怕他的分身被紧紧抓住正冒出水来。

Frank觉得他很可笑，在温香软玉中辗转自如的人没想过有一天他成为了被死死按住的猎物。

他知道自己指根上的茧蹭上去的感觉，相信Noll无法拒绝，于是调整发力，留意着Noll的表情。Noll不想给他凝视的机会，衔着他的唇不放开。

他们长大双眼近距离相视，看到的根本是对方睫毛和瞳孔的虚影。Frank手上的动作逐渐乱了方寸，他尽量贴近Noll。他一个劲儿后仰，像一条上了岸的鱼，他揽住他的颈背，几乎也被他的挣扎带倒。Noll濒临了高潮。下一刻他弄脏了自己的衣服。

Noll的睫毛抖动着，泪液的痕迹挂在颧骨边上，嘴唇张开发出喘息声，引得Frank印下一吻，他没想过自己会享受夺取对方神志和骄傲的全部的过程。假如他们未曾在公路上被命运切分开，Frank相信他本有更长久的机会享用这些，Noll却是可以轻易撒手的那个人，不然他也不会走到今天。他看着Noll胸前的浊液，一面掂量着代价，一面俯身，主动地从口中夺去他的氧气，听着他窒息一般的起起伏伏的喘息。

他把Noll翻过身放到桌子上，看着他与衬衫粘连的汗水涟涟的皮肤，Frank伸出手指，戏谑地由下而上划过他的脊椎，引来他的颤抖和咒骂。这副比年少时强壮了不少的肩背，此刻低低地伏在桌子上，苍白的臀肉是他奉上的贡品，乞怜于他的伙伴、他的审判，献给他恐惧与迷恋的暴力化身。

他捏了捏Noll的后颈，让他放松，手指伸进他嘴里，搅着那条舌头，裹上了一层粘液，又拔出来插进他的后穴。Noll的肌肉紧绷起来，全副精力都提防着那根手指，不久，随着进进出出，提防变成了享受。Frank的手指很长，也许正与他的双腿和身材高度相配。他愈加深入，曲折而灵活，Noll用舒服的感叹声提醒他正确的触碰位置。Frank遂顺他的心愿，以一种从未有过的频度和手法玩弄着他的肠壁，让他尖叫起来。Frank被取悦了，一时俯下身亲吻他的尾骨。这就是Frank的致命处，面对着背叛者依然有一种保护的柔情。Noll像个孩子一般撒娇和哽咽，意识到自己无法承受这种只有在情事中展露的完全的控制，他颤抖着骂了一声，要求Frank结束前戏。

进入的那一阵子，Frank不知道是对方还是自己的肌肉在微微痉挛，有一阵子只有沉重的喘息。他伸过手去抚慰Noll的分身，摸到了湿漉漉的一把。“混账玩意儿……”介乎恶意与迷蒙之间，Noll呻吟着，抬起头。他不知道Noll是不是在挑衅，但他觉得应该到下一步了，于是掰开臀肉，更深地侵入。Noll往前缩去，肩上的肌肉绞在了一起，但很快Frank就开始了密集的抽插，Noll慢慢放松下来，逐渐曲起身体，开始迎合和带动他。他的声音逐渐嘶哑，当他不得不抓紧坚硬的桌面，万分被动时，他把头埋进手臂间叫骂，Frank有时顶回去，有时则是无声地调整节奏，让快感重新俘虏身下的人。Noll逐渐承认了一点，他彻底让出了掌控权，不过已经迟了。他拿什么来为背叛开脱呢，现在已失掉了任何的保护。

他不能放弃这样完美的伴侣，需要某种形式的同意，换取这样的关系，即便对方恨他入骨。此刻被欲望的浪潮淹没，只有被占据、被撞击的沉甸甸的压迫，推他向着满溢的边缘移过去，就像桌子边上快要翻倒的一摞可怜的纸张。他抓紧了桌子沿，哭叫着，满足地扭动着，忘记自己说了多么淫秽的话，做了多么忘形的反应，他记得自己射过一次，Frank也射了，但他继续着，没有停下来的意思。

他们都听见有人在敲门。这会儿还不能说停就停，可敲门声也没有停的意思，Frank丝毫不在意，Noll却心烦意乱起来。

电话铃声也响了起来，Noll伸长手臂拿起听筒，天杀的Frank却依没有停下来的意思，他趁自己还没疯，咬合住嘴唇。

“Mr.Turner，您预订的食物已经……”

Noll挂上电话。Frank终于放开他退了出来。Noll在考虑用抽屉里的枪崩了那个人，而他穿好了裤子，好整以暇地回视。

“你这狗娘养的。”Noll咬牙切齿道，脸上潮红未退。

“你可以叫Maurice应付啊。”Frank答道。

他下身依旧挺立着，他清楚Noll也不好过，他的屁股会在挨不着他惯于容纳的阴茎时渴求不已，他会吞咽，会摆动着他的下肢，盯着Frank看。Noll走向了门口，Frank看着他狼狈的模样，相信他初步的试验已经预示更多奉还折磨的方式。

所以他可以慢慢等着，等Noll关门后再攀上他。他们还有一整个下午和夜晚。


End file.
